Hetalia Units: BELARUS Owner's Manual
by singer22498
Summary: Hello! We are proud to present you with your BELARUS unit! Please read the following to prevent brutal murder, fatal injury, broken bones, and being raped. Enjoy!


**Hey! I have only found one other Belarus Unit, so I thought I would make one of my own! This was very fun, and I hope you like it!**

**I do not own Hetalia, or the idea of the awesome units. The information below is either improvised, or previously known from my love of Belarus.**

**ENJOY!**

Natalya Alfroskaya (Belarus): Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual

Hello! We are proud to present you with your BELARUS unit. This manual was created to ensure that you shall not be brutally murdered by the wonderful BELARUS. There are several easily accessible and user friendly (we hope) sections in this manual, including Troubleshooting and FAQ, which are located at the end. We strongly suggest reading every word, especially if you don't want your fingers broken.

Technical Specifications:

Name: Natalya Alfroskaya, however also answers to "Sister" and "Belarus"

Birthdate: August 25th

Lifespan: (Starting from activation) Indefinite

Height: 5 foot 3

Weight: Light

Date of Manufacture: Today

Place of Manufacture: Marry-Me, Hetalia Incorporated

Note: The BELARUS unit, like all of the Hetalia units, will grow and mature into an intimidating, harsh young woman who has a deep infatuation with her older brother Russia, to the point where she wants to get married to him. If you wish to not let this happen, simply lock her in a closet with an AMERICA unit for a few days. Her love for RUSSIA will slowly deteriorate.

Your BELARUS unit comes with the following:

Long Navy Blue Dress

White Hair Bow

White Waist Apron

Black Shoes

Black Tights

Black Dress

Black Hair Bow

Wedding Dress

Military Uniform

2 Daggers

2 Wedding Rings

Black Boots

Awakening:

When you receive your BELARUS unit, please DO NOT open the box, at least not yet. There are many effective ways to make your BELARUS come out of the box, but we only recommend the following, since they involve the least injury to you.

When you receive your BELARUS unit, she will be in Default mode. She will be rather sullen, but this is normal. If she does not come out of the box on her own within an hour, there are a few things you can do. If you own a RUSSIA unit, please place him outside of the box. BELARUS will immediately come out of the box and pledge her love to him. RUSSIA will run away and cower in the corner for a while, and that is when you can program your BELARUS. You can also yell "Sister" until she gets annoyed and gets out of the box. However, this may result in a dagger poised at your throat, BEWARE.

Your BELARUS comes with the following modes:

Default: You will receive her in this mode. Usually she is very sullen, but that is normal. You will have to gain her trust in this mode, because she is very guarded.

Cutesy (Locked): If your BELARUS begins to trust you, she may enter the cutesy mode. This will result in much giggling and hair twirling as she attempts to gain something from you. Do not give her what she asks if it has something to do with RUSSIA, or daggers, for that will result in both injury and being very disturbed mentally.

Angry: if your BELARUS is in this mode, it is highly recommended to get her out of it immediately. She will spend most of the day sharpening her daggers and murmuring curses. Do not approach her unless you have before activated Cutesy mode, or else there will be no chance of living.

Stalker (Locked): She only enters this mode after spending time with RUSSIA. She will quickly become extremely obsessed with him, and begin plotting how to marry him. It is wise to keep RUSSIA away from her, unless RUSSIA consents to marriage. BELARUS will be overjoyed, put on her wedding dress, and actually put down her dagger. However if that happens, you RUSSIA unit should be sent back.

Content (Locked): To reach content mode, you must form a strong bond with your BELARUS unit. Once this is completed, she will become very protective of you. This is a good thing at times, but you are warned that your friends should never act like threats around you. Or else, BELARUS will most likely slit their throats with her dagger. No pun intended. We encourage you to form this wonderful bond with your unit anyway.

Relationships with Other Units:

RUSSIA (Ivan): RUSSIA loves his little sister, and tries to ignore her obsession with him. She can scare him at times, but he still loves her all the same. BELARUS is obsessed with RUSSIA, and stays at his side a lot. She is intent on marrying him. It is recommended that unless you want your unit to enter Stalker Mode, you must keep RUSSIA away.

UKRAINE: BELARUS may resent UKRAINE for liking RUSSIA as well, but they still get along fairly well. UKRAINE is like a mother to BELARUS, and never seems to take offense to her insults. UKRAINE regularly apologizes for "being a bewitching older sister", implying that she would like BELARUS to be happy too, even at the cost of losing RUSSIA. Usually, this causes BELARUS to enter angry mode for a short while. They still are sisters though, and BELARUS can sometimes be happy around UKRAINE, regardless of her "stealing" RUSSIA.

Lithuania (Toris): It is recommended to not let BELARUS near a LITHUANIA unit, unless you would like LITHUNANIA disposed of. LITHUANIA has a large crush on BELARUS, of course, so it will make him happy, but it will put BELARUS in an angry mode. She will then proceed to crush LITHUANIA'S bones and or fingers.

AMERICA: Besides RUSSIA, AMERICA is the only unit in which BELARUS can have a romantic relationship. AMERICA was once her older brother also, and she formed a small attachment to him. With AMERICA, BELARUS may do the following: love him eternally because of his awesomeness, or enter content mode. This may only result if she is locked in a bedroom with him….. also, if you want to completely erase BELARUS'S feelings for RUSSIA, lock her in a closet with AMERICA for the night while he is in hero mode.

Cleaning:

It is not very hard to get your BELARUS unit to bathe, since she likes to keep clean in case RUSSIA decides to love her. If she is infatuated with an AMERICA unit, however, she may resist becoming clean. In this case, throw her favorite dagger into a tub of soapy water. She will dive in and search for it, all the while becoming clean. This will make her angry, so we suggest running out of the bathroom and locking the door behind you until she calms down.

Feeding and Rest:

BELARUS can feed herself, and she also enjoys making pork and other Belarusian things for you to eat. She is a slightly better cook than ENGLAND, but we recommend checking for spikes on her dishes.

Your BELARUS unit doesn't sleep a lot, but she still does. Unless you have unlocked content mode, do not sleep in the same room with your BELARUS unit. If she is in angry mode, sleep with your door locked.

Disposal:

*stabs unit with dagger*…. She is gone?

Frequently Asked Questions FAQ

Q: My BELARUS has her face stuffed with a pillow. What's wrong?

A: She is probably on the verge of content mode. BELARUS tries not to show emotion, because emotions are weakness. Let her be, and she will stop soon.

Q: BELARUS has been gone the entire day, and she stole my camera!

A: She is most likely at a RUSSIA unit owner's house, trying to take suggestive pictures….

Q: I locked BELARUS in a closet with AMERICA, and when they came out BELARUS was talking about pancakes….

A: THAT WAS A CANADA!

Trouble Shooting:

Problem: You come home to find BELARUS crying and covered in burns.

Solution: Your or someone else's UKRAINE came over while on rage mode, and stuffed her in the oven. Console by buying her a new hair bow.

Problem: My LITHUANIA unit is gone, and BELARUS has a giddy look on her face.

Solution: We are sorry for your loss, LITHUANIA is dead.

Problem: Why is BELARUS dancing spontaneously to rock music?

Solution: AMERICA must have visited. Dance with her and unlock content mode.

Final Note:

Thank you, I hope you like our product, and hope that you will form a great lasting bond with your BELARUS unit.

Goodbye!

**That was very fun. Please review. I may make another one of Ukraine, but I'm not sure. Thanks, BYE!**


End file.
